Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by magicswnymor
Summary: the story that fills in the nineteen year gap and beyond. hope you enjoy! Please Review! Magicx
1. The Funeral

Hi everyone! Magic here just to say here's a Harry Potter fic filling in the gap of 19 years in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows but be warned if you haven't finished the book and do not want to know the ending don't read this!!! Oh yes, this is my disclaimer because believe it or not I don't actually own the characters of Harry Potter but I'll tell you if some sort of magical miracle happens and J.K Rowling ( who for some strange reason I've never met) gives me the characters of Harry Potter and her substantial fortune!!!!!

Love Magic xx

**Chapter 1**

**The Funeral**

Harry Potter walked away from the Hogwarts grounds, after his dramatic defeat of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater accomplices, surrounded by his friends, teachers, acquaintances, Ministry of Magic officials and people he hardly knew.

They walked through Hogsmeade mumbling but as if a solemn mist had descended around them, as though a thick fog stopped a happy mood bursting through and greeting them boisterously. The group, far from being a group of happy people, were marred by three coffins that were being carried by silent bearers.

These coffins followed behind Harry, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Harry held cautiously in his cloaked arms his new born godson, Teddy Remus Lupin, who surveyed the scene in front of him with a quiet curiosity.

To an outsider this gathering of cloaked wizards and witches would look unorganised and untidy but in fact it was arranged with the utmost precision and accuracy. Carrying the first golden coffin was four men all with the reddest of red hair. The first two men were Bill and Arthur Weasley. Both of them had tears running down their faces leaving glistening trails under their eyes. The two figures behind them were also weeping silently to themselves. Charlie and George Weasley walked, not trying to hide emotion from their long narrow faces, in silence holding their brothers lifeless form on their thin shoulders.

Inside the other two coffins were Remus and Tonks Lupin who fought bravely until the very end. They were carried by Kinsley Shacklebolt, Ministry official, Rubeus Hagrid, half giant who held the coffin in his huge hands with no need to stoop, Percy Weasley, third eldest Weasley brother who wanted to be involved with the coffin bearing but there wasn't enough room for him on his brothers coffin, Dedalus Diggle, short excitable Ministry official who had to stand on tiptoe to get the coffin on his shoulders, Mundungus Fletcher, crook and general sneak thief who had honoured the sombre occasion with smart jet black dress robes (probably stolen) and he had taken the thick matted clumps of straggly hair out which left him looking slightly bald, Aberforth Dumbledore, a man with piercing blue eyes and the proprietor of The Hogshead, a slightly battered, threadbare pub down a Hogsmeade side street. Also among the coffin bearers were two people Harry didn't know but recognised them as members of the Order of the Phoenix. At the back of the group, surveying the scene was Grawp, Hagrid's half brother who was nearly sixteen and a half feet tall.

The witches and wizards had almost come to the end of Hogsmeade's high street with a back drop of hills and mountains behind them. As each person crossed an invisible marker that crossed the street they began to fade an eventually disappear from view until eventually the large group that had once been there had left no trace and had vanished altogether.

They arrived in the sleepy village of Ottery St Catchpole where wizards and witches lined the street and joined on the back of the marching group making it grow to twice its original size.

The people had reached a small churchyard where a small wizard wearing black robes stood with his wand and several sheets of paper clasped in his hands. Upon seeing the group he turned and walked to a recently built memorial in the centre of the well kept grass. The coffin bearers rested their respective golden coffins on enchanted stands of gold until all of the coffins were lying like horizontal soldiers.

The original group stood closer to the marble monument and the larger group of just joined wizards stood at a respectable distance. The small wizard took his wand and pointed it at his throat and muttered "Sonorus", quietly and then he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to watch three brave souls finish that fateful walk into the sunset, on a journey which we, the living, can not take. We watch a young, prosperous, intelligent man fall into the deep unknown. Fred Weasley was a humorous entertainer and a fearless, brave and valiant defender. He stood up for the weak and befriended the friendless. His presence shall be sorely missed and his death symbolises a great loss to wizardkind and the magical world."

The man gave a long swish of his wand and Fred's golden coffin began to rise from its stand. With another swish Fred's face was projected onto the night sky. The picture looked down at the neatly assembled crowd and he beamed at his family and friends. Fred's face jauntily winked, as was so typical of him, and began to fade into the night sky until he was respected in as a sprinkling of stars in the shape of his narrow face. He watched them curiously and then gazed at the proceedings.

Fred's coffin, still floating gently, glided towards the monument in which doors had started to appear down its smooth front. The coffin floated through the doors and sank onto another golden stand. A plaque appeared and fastened itself invisibly to the lid. The plaque read:

"Here Lies Fred Weasley.

Who Fought The Dark Lord.

Some May Say Fred Lost But He Had More Than The Dark Lord Ever Had.

Just To Let You Know Fred, We Got The Little Bugger."

As the coffin plaque was attached the small wizard started to speak again.

"Fred Weasley, son of Molly and Arthur. Brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny. Twin of George. Friend of many. May he rest in peace.

Fred's starry face smiled and nodded admiringly at the speaker as if holding him in high regard.

"The Dark Lord took the lives of many a witch and wizard but two deaths will be felt with a vast amount of sadness. Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin and Remus John Lupin died protecting every single person throughout the muggle and wizarding worlds. Their sacrifice has ensured a safe life for everyone here and a secure future for their son Teddy."

He indicated the baby in Harry's arms whose hair was changing from a melancholy peacock blue to a warm heliotrope. The wizard gave another swish of his wand and Tonks and Remus' face was plastered onto the night sky with the name, in ornate silver letters, Teddy, under their faces. Remus and Tonks smiled and Tonks' hair changed quickly from Tonks's favoured purple to an outrageous shock of bubblegum pink.

The speaker waved his wand gracefully and Tonks and Remus's coffins flew in to the monument and settled on stands next to Fred. The identical plaques that attached themselves read:

For Teddy

Welcome Change

Banish Evil

Do Not Shun Those Who Are Different

Love Your Loving Parents

Tonks And Remus Lupin.

As the plaques were attached the doors of the memorial slowly began to close and small sparks flew off the top of the cenotaph and showered the crowd below in harmless gold and red petals. Teddy delighted in the coloured leaves and waved his arms around happily and squealed and gurgled in delight. Harry caught on of the golden petals and handed it to his godson who immediately put it in his mouth.


	2. Ginnys Wish

Hi, sorry about the wait for chapter 2 but its been a busy summer!! Again if you haven't finished the book and don't want to know the ending don't read this and you wouldn't get it any way!! Oh yes, this is my disclaimer because believe it or not I don't actually own the characters of Harry Potter but I'll tell you if some sort of magical miracle happens and J.K Rowling ( who for some strange reason I've never met) gives me the characters of Harry Potter and her substantial fortune!!!!! Please Read and Review!!!

Love Magic xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

**Ginny's Wish**

As the petals continued to fall and Teddy (who had inherited none of his fathers werewolf affliction) continued to gurgle happily, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello stranger", Ginny's voice said softly.

"Hi"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Harry, Ginny and Teddy began to walk back through the graveyard of the church and towards the wrought iron gates and onto the cobbled street beyond.

"Can I hold him?" Ginny asked nodding at Teddy.

"Yeah course…. Ginny I'm …….. I'm sorry if you felt like I was messing you around or using you because I really wasn't and I really didn't want what we had to end because I really like you Ginny….. I've always really liked you." Harry stammered his face going pink.

"Harry I told you I never gave up on you even after Hermione told me to relax around you and maybe see someone else for a while. I always thought we had a chance."

"I knew we had a chance, Ginny. When you were going out with Michael Corner I was this close," Harry explained gesturing with his fingers "This close to borrowing a beaters bat and making sure he didn't wake up with his head."

Ginny laughed.

"But why didn't you tell me where you going or what you were doing. I could have helped you Harry."

"Dumbledore said the more people that knew the more people were at risk"

"Harry it's a risk getting out of bed in the morning but I still do it."

"But Ginny"

"No buts Harry. I could have helped you. I was terrified what would happen to you Ron and Hermione. You didn't even write Harry."

"I did try and send a patronus to you Ginny but I couldn't get the hang of it I couldn't send an owl because we didn't have one and it might have been intercepted. Ron and I wanted to come and see you but we didn't know if you were there or not and if you were there you might have had Death Eaters around the place."

"I know Harry." Ginny said softly looking at Teddy who was trying to pull her long coppery hair. "Look Harry I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time." Ginny stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey Ginny come back" Ginny continued to walk away. "Ginny now Vol…" Even though she was walking away Harry still saw Ginny wince. "Now you know who's deffinately gone I was wondering… shall we start again?"

Ginny stopped. She turned suddenly and ran towards Harry and threw her arm around her neck (her other arm was holding Teddy who was still trying to pull her hair!).

"I thought you'd never ask." She squealed happily.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harry replied running his fingers through her hair and lifting her off her feet.

Back at the Graveyard.

"Hermione… Hermione come here," Ron hissed as he peered around the black gates. "Look," he murmured.

Hermione too looked around the gates and up the cobbled street.

"Oh thank God for that," Hermione grinned watching Ginny and Harry.

"As long he doesn't mess her around again because if he does I'll feed him to Ginny's Pygmy Puff."

"Don't be pessimistic Ron." Hermione scolded "Ginny's not stupid. She's got enough sense and Harry cares for her and you too much to mess her around again. It broke their hearts last time. They wont let it happen again."

"I suppose, but Hermione, Ginny's my little sister. I can't help it." Ron mumbled.

"I know." Hermione said softly.

As Hermione said this she slipped her hand in to his and put an arm around his back. Ron, recognising the signs let Hermione cuddle into his cloaked chest.

"I don't want anymore of us to get hurt especially when they don't have to. I mean Bill looks like he's been attacked by bewitched barbed wire and George has lost an ear and Fred…well Fred" Ron couldn't finish his sentence and he didn't try to stop the tears from running down his long freckly nose and onto the top of Hermione's head. Hermione who felt the tears hit her bushy hair stood up straight and lifted her hand to wipe the tears from Ron's face.

"Its ok Ron." She murmured and pressed her lips to Ron's who responded instantly.

Hermione broke away from Ron and look into Ron's blue green eyes and he gave a cheeky smile. They walked out of the graveyard towards a patch of trees along the side of the graveyard wall.

Thanks for reading!! The next chapter will be uploaded asap!! Please review!!! Love Magicxxxx


	3. The Announcement

Hey Guys. First things I'd like to apologise for keeping you waiting for so long but what with Christmas and me being ill with the lurgy (!!) I haven't had a chance to update. Sorry guys. . And once again I would like to make it clear that I don't own Harry Potter or any other related names. J.K Rowling does (lucky cow!) and believe it or not this is not actually J.K speaking to you secretly writing a new book!!!

Love you guys!!

Magic XxX

**Chapter 3**

**The Announcement**

Harry, Ginny and Teddy sat on the pavement lining the side of the street. The sky was black and sprinkled with millions of tiny stars. Under the light of the moon Ginny lay her head on Harry's cloaked shoulder.

"I was terrified you might get hurt," Ginny said softly looking at Teddy.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. When we went to see Luna's dad we could see The Burrow and it was like I was fighting…. fighting something I couldn't see. I knew I couldn't come to get you because Vol… You Know Who… would find out and he would use you. He knew that I love you and you mean the world to me", Harry said lifting Ginny's face with his long pale hands and kissing her gently on the lips.

"And to tell you the truth," Harry continued "We lost too many people to him. I wasn't about to loose you to."

Harry's monologue was broken by the only member of the trio who couldn't speak. Teddy squealed and gurgled as from the dark abyss of the night shy flakes of snow began to fall and landed all around them and settled on noses and rested in hair.

"Come on, we better go back or Teddy is going to be freezing," Ginny said, always the voice of reason. She stood up and wrapped her hand in Harry's'.

They walked back down the cobbled street towards the graveyard where under a tree Ron and Hermione stood wrapped in each others arms kissing passionately.

As they were walking Harry and Ginny had seen Ron and Hermione and began to walk more and more quietly. They started to walk along the grassy verge towards the imposing oak.

They continued to walk, saying nothing, until they could almost touch the backs of the couple.

Ginny put on her best Mrs Weasley impression and said in her mother's angriest voice "Ronald Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"

Ron and Hermione screamed and upon seeing Harry and Ginny standing beside them instead of a very angry Mrs Weasley began to laugh uncontrollably at their reactions and Ron punched Harry gently in the arm.

Together the quartet walked back towards the graveyard where Bill battle scarred and forlorn looked just like Ron and Ginny, as thought the shock of their brother's departure from life had not yet sunk in.

"Harry, can I take Teddy for a while?" Bill asked in his soft melodic voice.

Why? Was the though that popped immediately into Harrys' mind but, just as he was about to say it Ginny's voice swamped his thoughts.

"Why?" she said.

"Fleur needs something to cheer her up. She never does well at funerals." Bill replied.

"All right, but I'm warning you now," Harry said "He's getting pretty grumpy."

"Bill, is Fleur ok? She seems a bit emotional lately." Hermione asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah… it's just the battle… it hit her pretty hard. It got to her I suppose. She's never had to fight anyone before,"

"But…" Ron interjected

"I mean fight to kill, Ron," Bill snapped.

He strode off, Teddy in his arms, over to Fleur who was sitting on the grass looking sombre. He flopped down next to her and handed the small child to her arms.

The group continued to pace into the graveyard where, as they reached the edge of the crowd of witches and wizards who were beginning to leave the graveyard, Mrs Weasley swooped down on them. She had obviously been crying so Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't say anything as she gave them a woebegone smile.

"We're about to go back to The Burrow so come with me and don't wander off." She said softly.

Mrs Weasley walked over to Mr Weasley, George, Charlie, Percy (who was crying hysterically) and Bill, Fleur and Teddy with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Right are we all ready to go then dear?" Mr Weasley asked his wife solemnly.

"Yes, We've got everyone we need."

"Come on then."

The group of twelve all apparated to outside the dilapidated gate of The Burrow and walked through, Teddy sleeping contently in Fleurs' arms.

Mr Weasley collapsed into his battered armchair and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione made for the twisted stairs.

"Before you all go wandering off Fleur and I have some news." Bill said to the table in front of him.

The group on the stairs turned and leant against the wall. All attention was focused on Bill and Fleur (who was sitting in a soft raspberry coloured chair by the fire).

Bill looked at Fleur and then began to speak;

"This might not be the best time to say this but, Fleurs going to have a baby." He stammered.

"Oh Bill", Mrs Weasley squealed. She ran towards her eldest son and flung her arms around his neck.

Hermione and Ginny ran over to Fleur, who was smiling proudly, and they began talking excitedly. Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron and Charlie by this point had walked over and was laughing and chatting with Bill and Mrs Weasley had launched herself at Fleur and had embraced her in a back breaking hug.

"Hey, the new baby can be a playmate for Teddy instead if me!" Ron said nodding at the baby with turquoise hair who was asleep in his cot.

"Yeah..." Harry began to say but was interrupted by Percy standing up and clearing his throat.

"This needs a celebration", he said pompously as if addressing a large dinner party. He waved his wand and 11 ruby champagne flutes appeared suspended in the air. Charlie had disappeared down a set of worn stone steps concealed behind the Weasley family clock. He returned, not moments later with two worn bottles.

"Goblin made wine," he explained seeing Harry's puzzled face. "Left over from when Ginny was born. It doesn't age, mind, and its great for expecting mothers because it doesn't have a spot of alcohol but still gets you just as drunk."

Harry stopped and tried to sort the logic behind what Charlie had just said.

All of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione sat around the scrubbed wooden table. Though the talk was light and the tone cheery the empty chair next to George and the dismal emptiness of Fred's absence stopped the smiling face of a happy mood appearing on the faces of the assembled.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny after one glass of Goblin wine, edged further and further towards the kitchens wooden door. They slipped away through the door and up to Ron's blindingly orange bedroom.

"I'm fed up of having to _try_ to be happy. I just want Fred back." Ron said collapsing onto his Chuddley Cannons bed sheets. Hermione seeing Ron's upset figure clambered onto the rickety bed beside him and lay down next to him with an arm over his narrow shoulders.

Ginny stood up and walked out of Ron's room. Ron and Hermione didn't stir so Harry followed Ginny into the darkened landing.

Ginny walked around the corner, auburn hair swishing out behind her. Harry followed her down the stairs and into Ginny's small box room. He knocked softly on the door and went into the little room.

Sorry guys that this has taken so long and the next chapter will be updated hopefully pretty quickly!!!

Magic!!


End file.
